Music Room: 100A
by Lixia132435
Summary: Living in a mansion, with a man who runs the most prestigious boarding school in Miami, who just so happens to be a multimillionaire, and your dad, you would think life was going pretty great. Not if you include the fact that your dad makes every decision for you. But for once Austin Moon's glad he let his dad make this decision, because if he hadn't, he wouldn't have met her.
1. The new teacher

**Ok, hi.**

**So this is my first story so it would be great if you guys could give me some pointers. Anyways, enjoy, and tell me if i should continue this story or not. Thanks - Lixia**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Austin_

"And so you see my boy, it's not just about you, sometimes, you have to consider wha- Austin! Austin, are you listening to me?"

Living in a three-story mansion, with a man that runs the most prestigious boarding school in Miami, who just so happens to be a multimillionaire, and… your dad, you would think life was going pretty great. Meeting celebrities on red carpets, having lunch with the president, counting the stacks of money that you have no idea what to do with; the usual. Y'know, if you minus the fact that you're 25, single, and jobless because your dad states he's "guiding" you on the path to success, also known as, forcing you to take over his job when he retires. Then in that case, life was certainly not going great.

"Yes dad, I'm listening." i mumbled in response, and i didn't know why I had to, because I've heard this speech probably more than I can count.

We were currently walking down the same hallway as we were walking down yesterday, when he was lecturing me about the same speech he lectured me about since i was 22 (and a new graduate from Stanford University. I preferred MUNY, but as we all know, Mike Moon is in charge of all my choices in life). As my father continued to tell me to 'stop being so selfish and take a moment to think about what others have to say and their opinions', i found that listening to my own footsteps echoing through the empty hallway much more interesting (and that's really saying something). i know he's only saying this because he thinks me not finding his job appealing and suitable for myself is considered self-centred; he says that i can't always have what i want, and i need to put other's needs in font of mine.

"For example Austin, I would have liked to spend more time with you last summer, but business got in the way, and the principle of Grove High School wanted to do a partnership program with our school, so of course it would've been rude to just reject their offer." my father states in an authoritative tone. My dad had always been one to put work in font of family and friends (not that he had any real ones, only the one's that pretended to be his friends so they could borrow money from him). That pretty much resulted in a ruined marriage, a broken family, and 2 sons to take care of, while his ex-wife is off in New York starting off a business of her own. So now it's just my dad, my little brother, Jacob, and I. Our mom didn't want to leave us behind, she even wrote Jacob and I a four paged apology letter, telling us how desperately she wanted to take us with her (which i would have much better preferred). But at the time, our mom, Mimi didn't have the money, or even a proper place to stay due to our grandparent's death, much less enough to take care of a thirteen year-old moody teenager, and a two year-old toddler.

"Now for the next week, I would like you to get the know the staff, and maybe help them out here and there. Make some friends, acquaintances, i don't care, just make yourself useful." my dad says with a small chuckle. i didn't find anything funny though, all the teachers here were either married, too uptight, have committed their lives to torturing kids with piles of homework, or all of the above. At least that's what i've seen so far.

We halted at the end of the hallway, where the staff room was located.

"Well this is it boy," my father turned and looked at me almost in a hesitant way "try and make a good impression." Of course, always looking out to keep his good reputation. no 'good luck son', no 'i'm proud of you', it was just 'try not to screw up my fake reputation'. Just when he was about to walk away, he turned back to me.

"Oh, and Austin, there's a new teacher coming in today. She's replacing Mrs. Reid after her injury last weekend. She'll be arriving in one hour, I hope you can show her around." meaning, you WILL show her around, which is the last thing i wanted to do; walking around with a short-tempered middle-aged lady, while she yells at the kids in the hallway to be quiet, i'm assuming.

"Her name's Ally Dawson."

* * *

**So tell me what you guys think, should i continue? **

**Thanks for reading**

**- Lixia**


	2. The new Job

**Chapter 2 **

_Ally_

"Just one more day Ally. One more day" I whispered to myself as I plastered on another fake smile, and flipped the sign on the polished glass window, from 'closed' to 'open'.

I love working at Sonic Boom, really, I do. Well, that was, until I was yelled at several times by my father, for playing the piano... and the guitar... and the flute... and almost every instrument there is in the store. But it's not my fault, it's no fun working at a music store when all you do is try to sell over-priced instruments, and attempt to explain the concept of music to costumers who know absolutely nothing of what you're talking about; and do you know how hard it is to be a musician, and stand in a room full of instruments, and NOT play them? It's like if you were to put a drug addict in a cage with a pile of drugs and expect him/her to just ignore it. Yeah. It's THAT bad. Working at an average music store, in a loud and busy mall, in the centre of Miami, is definitely not my dream job, I would much better prefer being a music teacher, or even better, a performer. But that one has been off the list since that 'incident' back in fourth grade, so that really only left me with being a music teacher, which sounded brilliant at the moment, because trying to teach Nelson the C flat major scale, was not working out.

"Nelson look, it's simple," I say slightly exasperated. "just remember that every C, D, E, F, G, A, and B, are lo-"

"ALLLLLLYYYY! Guess who's the bestest friend in the whole wide world?" Trish yells as she walks/skips through the doors of Sonic Boom.

"Trish, bestest isn't even a word, and whatever you're gonna tell me, could you please do it later? I'm kinda in the middle of a lesson." I tell her. I knew i was practically just wasting my time, because Trish was never one to care about grammatical errors in her speech, as long as she got her point across. I'm not saying my best friend is dumb, I'm saying that sometimes (as in, always) she like to be a little (a lot) over the top and dramatic.

"Ally look, i know you've been trying to find another job." She whispered, understanding that if my dad heard, it would totally rip his heart out to know that his own daughter disliked working at his own store, while sitting on the piano bench Nelson and i were currently on, resulting only in Nelson falling off. "So i found a way to end your misery." Trish ended with a proud smirk, totally ignoring my last comment.

"Once again Trish, no, i will work at the pizza shop, so that i can help you convince your co-worker to date you." I deadpanned.

"No it's not that." She said letting out a chuckle.

A moment passed.

"...But the offer is still up if you wanna go for it." Trish finally said in a hopeful tone.

"Trish!" I glare, as i pull Nelson up from the floor and help him dust off the dirt.

"Nelson, I think it'll be best if we ended early today. Why don't you go home and practice that C flat major, yeah?" I told the nine year old boy, who utterly confused with the conversation Trish and I just had. I watched as he nodded and ran out to find his dad, then turning my attention back to Trish, giving her the 'go on, continue' gesture.

* * *

_Austin_

Ally Dawson.

Hm...

Dawson.

I swear I've heard of that name before.

I look back at the folder that was resting in my hands. Weird, no picture? I skimmed through all the unnecessary papers and my eyes landed on the very back piece, labelled: employee information. Great, exactly what i was looking fo- and... it's... mostly blank. Okay, now i was getting frustrated, and to be frank, pretty annoyed too if you ask me. I'm just really desperate to know who she is, I mean I'm almost 100% sure I've heard of her somewhere. An old childhood friend maybe? No, that's impossible. After all, i was homeschooled for majority of my life, after my old principle called my parents, informing them i got into a fight in second grade. Ever since then, my dad had said it was dangerous for me to attend school with other kids, because apparently, other people were a 'bad influence' on me. Therefor, i was required to only be around people my dad approved of, which was barely anyone, except out neighbour, Dez, and our house maids. I suppose I was partially to blame for though: the only reason i got into fight in the first place, was because a boy in my class was upsetting a girl named Ally, who I, at the time, had a crush on; he was throwing this brown leathered book around, and i guess my protective side just burst out. It was stupid of me really, like getting into a fight for a girl a liked in second grade? Stupid, right?

* * *

_Ally_

"I'm sorry. You did WHAT?" I exclaimed. "This is crazy Trish. There is no way my I'm going to able to work at Sonic Boom AND at boarding school! How did you even get me this job in the first place?"

"No Ally, this is perfect, and who said you still have to work here? I thought you wanted to be a music teacher?" Trish asked

"That's because i didn't actually think it was actually going to happen!" ugh. Now I'm not making sense. "Look, I do want to accept the job, but you know my dad is cheap, and he obviously won't want to find someone to replace me."

"Then so what!" Trish said, clearly getting exasperated. "You're turning 25 in a month Ally. You need to get a life of your own, I mean think about it, when was the last time you had a crush on someone?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Trish cut me off.

"And that blonde guy in second grade doesn't count."

i closed my mouth.

"See? C'mon, you know i wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't to help you." Trish stated, and I did know. All she's been trying to do this past year is help me set off my life, like the great friend she is, now she's given me this opportunity, and i could let it just pass by.

"Okay I'll do it."

A smile appeared across Trish's face, and i couldn't help but be happy with her.

"Oh, and about how i got the job for you?" She started "Well, remember how last summer, when i told you about that meeting i had to go to with my dad? yeah, that meeting was with THE Mike Moon, as in multimillionaire Mike Moon. Apparently, my dad wanted to do a partnering program with Moon Coast Academy. So i thought i would mention you to , and he promised that he would call me as soon as he needed a substitute music teacher. I did ask my dad first, to see he would allow you to be a music teacher at Grove High School, but he told me there was already a line a people waiting. Anyways, you better go home and get changed, the school still doesn't have much information about you, but Mr. Moon said that'll be cleared once you get there. They'll be expecting you an hour." She finished, walking out of the store.

Okay. Great. Breathe Ally, Breathe.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Hope that was long enough; i realized my first chapter was kinda short. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, and I'll update as soon as possible. :D**

**- Lixia**


	3. AN

**Hey guys,**

**The next chapter will be up with a few days (I hope), and yes, i did try and make it longer. I just wanted to say i don't know how long i have to wait till i get a chance to update, because Im going to be in China for a couple of days, and the place Im staying at doesn't have wifi. My brother works in Beijing and he got into a car accident yesterday, so I'll be helping my family take care of him, while he's in the hospital. I really do apologize for this inconvenience, and hopefully, i won't have to post anymore of these ANs.  
**

**Thanks. :D**

**- Lixia**


End file.
